


Beans on Toast

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler loves her mum and considers herself a very lucky little girl, indeed.  In Jackie's eyes, quite the opposite is true.  Sweet and sad, just because I feel like Jackie doesn't get much love from the fandom.  </p>
<p>Plus, I loved looking at the meal from two very different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beans on Toast

Rose didn’t understand why her Mum gave her such a sad look that night. She was five years old and very happy indeed to be eating her very favourite meal- beans on toast. In fact, her Mum loved her so much, this was the third time this week they’d been lucky enough to have beans on toast. If it were up to Rose, they would eat it every single day.

~OoO~

Jackie sighed and served up yet another meal of beans on toast. She’d just gotten back from her shift and didn’t have the time or the energy to cook anything more. She glanced at the stack of bills on the table and averted her eyes, a sense of dread and foreboding filling her belly. She watched as Rose tucked in, happily eating the same thing they’d eaten the day before…and likely the day before that, although time was all beginning to run together these day, so she couldn’t be sure. 

She smiled at her little girl and Rose smiled back, a smudge of sauce splotched on the side of her cheek. Her heart broke a bit as she watched her- so happy and grateful for such a meager meal. She wanted to give her daughter so much more. 

“I love you, Rose,” she said softly, as she picked at the food in front of her.

Rose stopped eating for a moment and put a slightly sticky hand on top of her own.

“I love you too, Mummy. Thank you for making something so nice for me.” 

Jackie bit her lip and sighed. “You’re welcome, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I got a notion this morning and after writing quite a bit and then deleting quite a bit, this is what I was left with. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
